1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a racket, and more particularly to a racket with a rugged frame adapted to be used in various games such as tennis, badminton, racket ball, squash tennis and etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rackets used in tennis, badminton, racket ball and squash tennis games have a common construction including a handle, a frame and a string tied along the frame even though they have a slight difference from one another in terms of size and shape. For a simplicity of description, the following description, therefore, will be made only in conjunction with tennis racket.
Generally, tennis rackets are classified into classic racket and wide body racket. They are distinguished from each other in terms of the side thickness of the frame. That is, rackets having a thickness of about 1.5 cm to about 2.0 cm are called the classic racket while rackets having a thickness larger than that of the classic racket is called the wide body racket.
FIG. 1 illustrates a state when a ball strikes against the conventional racket of the classic type.
Since the classic racket has a relatively small frame thickness, the frame is freely flexed at the moment a ball strikes against the racket. As a result, the ball can stay at the racket longer time. By virtue of such a longer stay time of the ball, it is possible to obtain a sufficient time to control the advance direction and position of the ball. That is, the classic racket has an advantage of an easy ball control. By virtue of such an advantage, the classic racket is mainly favorite to professional players acting a high level play such as drive or top spin.
In spite of the advantage, the classic racket has a disadvantage of a weak power (a weak resilience of ball). Due to such a disadvantage, the loss of the physical strength of the player is increased where the racket is used long time. Consequently, it is difficult for persons with a low physical power to use the classic racket.
Recently, the wide body racket eliminating the disadvantage of the classic racket has been favorite to amateurs, in particular, female players or children. This is because the wide body racket ensures a superior power by virtue of a relatively large thickness of its frame, as compared to the classic racket.
However, this wide body racket also have the following disadvantages:
First, it is difficult to control the ball. FIG. 2 illustrates a state when a ball strikes against the conventional racket of the wide body type. Since the frame of the wide body racket is thick, it is hardly flexed at the moment the ball strikes against the racket, as shown in FIG. 2. As a result, the ball stays at the racket very short time. Due to such a very short stay time of the ball, it is difficult to control the ball. It is also difficult for a player to act a high level play.
Second, a high impact is directly transferred to the player's arm at the moment the ball strikes against the racket because the frame is hardly flexed. As a result, the player is susceptible to a tennis elbow or a wrist injury. In other words, the wide body racket has a disadvantage of an increased danger of an injury because it can not absorb the impact generated upon the striking of ball at its frame, so that the impact is directly transferred to the player's arm.
For this reason, professional and experienced players are unwilling to use the wide body racket. They use the classic racket in spite of the significant drawback of the classic racket.